


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 5

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [15]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, I have an original story centered half around him and just wanted to jot down the idea, M/M, Multi, don't worry too much about the OC that'll be called Jim tbh, sorry for not including more about him here but you're not here for OCs now lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Looks like Drummond's hands are going to be full as he takes over Jerdan's Literary Gazette. On his shopping trip for work, he comes across none other than Mr Evans, Miss Coke's suitor and urges him to take steps. Meanwhile, Alfred has a more tense day visiting his parents and finding that the Duchess of Buccleuch seems adamant on putting bugs in their ears. This and Harriet's sudden avoidant behaviour may be cause for worry and he means to nip it in the bud. Things are finally on an uphill ride for Wilhelmina, though!





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 5




End file.
